lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Théodred
Unfinished Tales, Part Three: The Third Age, chapter V: "The Battles of the Fords of Isen" Théodred was a Prince of Rohan, and the only son and heir of King Théoden, who died during the time Théoden was under Saruman's spell. Biography Théodred's mother Elfhild died giving birth to him.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, II: The House of Eorl During the War of the Ring, Prince Théodred was the Second Marshal of Rohan and commanded western Rohan. He set Grimbold in command with fifty dismounted Riders, while Théodred himself manned the eyot, to cover Grimbold if he was driven back. Amidst the battle, Elfhelm found Grimbold fighting two axemen for Théodred's body. Théodred was slain by an Orc-man in the First Battle of the Fords of Isen, and his body was defended by the marshal Grimbold.The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Three, Chapter VI: "The King of the Golden Hall" The death of Théodred made his cousin Éomer the heir to the throne of Rohan. Little else is known about him, except that he loved Éomer like a brother, and loved no one more except for Théoden. Etymology The name Théodred is taken from the Anglo-Saxon words þeod ("folk," "people," "nation") and ræd ("counsel").The Lord of the Rings: A Reader's Companion, The Two Towers, Book Three, Chapter VI: "The King of the Golden Hall" Other versions of the legendarium In earlier works, Théodred was not the son of Théoden, but of Théoden's brother instead.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. VII: The Treason of Isengard, chapter XXVI: "The King of the Golden Hall", Notes In the first version, Théodred's death had been January 25, a day before Boromir's death and the Breaking of the Fellowship.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. VIII: The War of the Ring, Part One: The Fall of Saruman, chapter II: "Helm's Deep", Notes Portrayal in adaptations The Lord of Rings trilogy In Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, the death of Théodred, who is played by Paris Howe Strewe, is a major event early in the movie, whereas in the book, it has all happened by the time the setting takes place in Rohan. Also, Théodred was supposed to be a man of forty-one years when he died, but in the movie, he is portrayed as a much younger man, between the ages of 18 and 25. He dies in Meduseld and is buried in a barrow outside the gates. At his funerary procession, a lament, original to the films only, is sung for him in Rohirric by Éowyn. Video Games In The Lord of the Rings Online, Théodred's age appears more accurate to the book. While his riders defend the Fords of Isen against the Dunlendings, he leads a small party into nearby Dunland to scout for potential threats, where they encounter the Grey Company led by Halbarad. He later returns to the Gap of Rohan where he sets up a daring plan to attack Isengard, in an attempt to unsettle Saruman and force the Wizard's forces back into the walls. This was to try to keep the White Hand at bay a bit longer so that defenses could be mounted on Rohan's border. This plan goes awry when they were overrun by armies of Uruks out of Isengard, and forced to retreat to the Gap. Grimbold and half of Théodred's Rohirrim attempted to slow the White Hand forces to give Théodred time to escape. '']] On the way back to the Ford, Théodred was ambushed by a contingent of Uruks who had flanked the Rohirrim and is surrounded on the island in the Ford. He is stabbed by one of Uruk commander's half-orcs, and falls to the ground, while another courageous Man of Rohan jumps in to defend him who bravely dies, giving just enough time for Grimbold and the rest of the men retreating from Isengard to mount a rescue. As well as a force from Helm's Deep led by Elfhelm to mount a charge at the remaining Uruks force. Unfortunately, Théodred had been fatally wounded. After the battle, Grimbold gave him a cushion to make his final minutes as restful as possible. In his last few moments, he asked to be buried on the island in the Ford, along with his men, where they had made their final stand as a warning to the forces of Saruman of Rohan's resolve. Translations References de:Théodred es:Théodred fr:Theodred it:Théodred pl:Théodred ru:Теодред Category:Rohirrim Category:Minor characters (The Lord of the Rings) Category:Characters in Unfinished Tales Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (film) Characters Category:Deaths in Battle